


Fever

by Spybaby47



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Election Night 1998, F/M, Love, Married Sex, Porn With Plot, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spybaby47/pseuds/Spybaby47
Summary: Abbey and Jed Bartlet celebrate winning the 1998 Presidential Election by indulging in an impossible fantasy they've been dancing around for weeks but haven't acted on. Companion to Expecting Felicity.
Relationships: Abbey Bartlet/Jed Bartlet
Kudos: 6





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Election Night 1998 is referred to in the first two chapters of Expecting Felicity. I came up with this idea just as a cute little piece of history for this universe initially. But then, just like the main story, it took on its own life. I've written smut occasionally. This is the first time I felt like writing something for two canon characters in a series, which says something. It's published separately for its sexual content.
> 
> This does contain some brief references to divinity and religious belief that are inspired by The West Wing and also shows like His Dark Materials and the Harry Potter series. 
> 
> The characters in this story do not belong to me. I merely borrowed them for fun. They remain the property of their respective rights holders.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jed Bartlet was on top of the world. The euphoria he felt was unmatched by pretty much anything he had ever experienced, except for the woman standing in front of him. The day that Abigail Barrington came into his life, anything became possible because she was the only thing he ever truly wanted and never thought he could have. Abbey took a seat on the bed in their hotel suite after they returned from the victory party and kicked off her heels, exhaling in relief.

“I’ve never been so happy to take my shoes off,” She declared.

A smirk formed on his face, “That’s not the only thing you’re going to be happy about,” He said, his eyes darkening with desire.

Abbey looked over at him and returned the smirk as all the heat in her body seemed to rush south, “You seem awfully confident about that, Mr. President-Elect.”

Jed's low groan in response to what Abbey already knew. Her husband was riding the world’s biggest ego trip right now, and he was ready to celebrate. Jed loosened his tie and took it off before starting on the buttons of his shirt.

“Oh, I am, Abigail,” He assured her. “Take your clothes off.”

Abbey shrugged off her crimson suit jacket and tossed it on the chair closest to the bed. Then she stood up and turned so that her back was to him, “Unzip me?” She asked in a low, throaty voice.

Jed stepped forward, closing the space between them. He pressed up against her purposefully, letting her feel how hard he was for her already, as he reached up to the top of her dress and pulled the zipper down. Jed moved his hand back up to part the fabric and run his fingers over her bare skin. Abbey shivered involuntarily in response. He pushed the front of her dress down off her shoulders and then bent his head to kiss her neck and shoulders with great care.

“You’re perfect,” He said in a raspy whisper.

Abbey chuckled and turned in his arms so that she was facing him, “Liar,” She teased before leaning up, capturing his lips in a searing kiss.

The kiss served as a catalyst to shed the remaining layers of their election night clothes. Her dress soon pooled on the floor beneath her. Jed’s belt and his pants followed suit along with her nylons, slip, and bra. His shirt hit the floor a few feet away from where they stood and his undershirt soon followed it. His socks came off last.

“Did you just call your President a liar?” He asked, pulling Abbey into him, alternating between kissing and sucking on the skin of her neck.

“Oh, shut up,” She whispered, eliciting a soft laugh from her husband as she nudged him back toward the bed. He complied and sat back on the edge of it. 

She straddled him, and he leaned in, taking her left breast in his hand, sucking on her nipple gently. It hardened under his ministrations. He offered the other breast the same treatment, causing Abbey to whimper. The sound sent a pleasant shiver down his spine. He swallowed and his boxers suddenly felt very restrictive. 

“The things you do to me,” Jed growled before dipping a hand underneath the fabric of her familiar silky underwear. His fingers made contact with the damp thatch of curls he knew so well.

“Jed...” Abbey breathed, her thighs parting instinctively as his fingers traveled further south. One finger slipped inside her, followed by another. Her muscles tightened around them, betraying just how much she wanted him. She let out a low moan.

Jed thrust his fingers slowly in and out of her, enjoying the feeling of her wetness coating his fingers. This was a power trip he never got tired of, knowing he turned her on like this. That he was the object of her desire. 

Abbey almost considered letting him continue his ministrations. But then she decided to level the playing field, letting her hand dip under the waistband of his boxers. Her fingertips brushed along the top of his shaft. She wrapped her fingers around it and started stroking it, matching the speed of his fingers.

"Torturer," He said leaning in and moaning the word into her ear.

"You started it, boyfriend," Abbey pointed out, a satisfied smile playing on her lips.

"And I intend to finish it," He said increasing the speed of his thrusts, his thumb applying pressure on her clit as he rubbed it in a circular motion.

Abbey's legs started to quake slightly in response to him. Pleasure filled her core. Her muscles tightened around her husband's fingers over and over. Playtime was clearly over. She gasped in short, sharp breaths in time with his fingers as her orgasm began building. 

"Don't stop," She managed to say, sounding breathless.

"Come for me, baby," Jed whispered in her ear. "Please...”

Abbey moaned again, her free hand resting against his chest as the sweet pressure she felt increased. She let herself get swept up in the sensation of his fingers moving in and out of her. Combined with the feeling of his thumb rubbing her clit, her release came tantalizingly close in what seemed like seconds. 

She fell over the edge when Jed thrust his fingers into her one last time. Abbey came hard around them with the moan of his name. Pleasure coursed through her like an electric spark. His penis hardened almost to the point of pain in response. Jed kissed her softly on the lips and waited for her breathing to slow. 

"You cheated," She accused as she removed her hand from his boxers and he moved Abbey onto the bed so that she was sitting beside him. 

Jed stood up and pushed down his boxers, freeing his erection from its confines before stepping out of them. It stood stiff against his belly.

"You how I like you all wet and sensitive," Jed replied with a predatory smile. Then he bent down to hook his thumbs into the waistband of her, now very wet underwear, and began to roll them down. Abbey obliged, leaning back and lifting her hips and then her legs. He rolled them down and then all the way off her legs, then they joined his boxers on the floor.

"So you can take what you want,” she replied, eying the evidence of his arousal with a mixture of anticipation and desire.

“I already have everything I want, Abigail,” He whispered, leaning over her with his hands resting on either side of her. Gently pushing her onto her back, he placed a gentle kiss on the skin just below her belly button and kissed his way up slowly her stomach, her chest, and then her neck. "But you know I would never take anything with your consent."

His emphasis on the word consent sent another, even more, intense rush of heat, through Abbey’s body. It opened up to him, knowing exactly what kind of permission he sought from her. Jed positioned himself between Abbey's legs, his erection pressing against her inner thigh.

Abbey let out a soft moan, her eyes fluttering closed at the sensation of her husband being so close to her and yet just far enough away.

I’d love to, but you know we can’t," She said, finding it increasingly difficult to think rationally. 

“Because you might be ovulating?” He asked, chuckling, his breath tickling her ear. “Tell me again, Dr. Bartlet, why is that a bad thing?”

She let out a soft sigh. Every cell in her body told her to say it wasn’t. This little game of theirs had been going on ever since she was advised a few months earlier that going off the pill and using another form of birth control would be better for her hormones. It started off as a way to distract from the stress of the campaign and soothe the inevitable emotional impact of this new reality. In another life, one where their career ambitions weren't constantly at war with having and raising children, Abbey and Jed would have had another child without question. 

As it was, having Zoey took longer than they ever thought it would. Liz and Ellie took some time as well, but conceiving them had been smooth sailing compared to Zoey. It inspired them to start trying for a fourth baby not long after her birth. The demands of their growing family and their jobs eclipsed any thoughts of trying to expand their family one last time, not long after. They moved on and settled into life as a family of five. Neither Abbey nor Jed anticipated being hit with a case of baby fever at this stage of their lives. And yet here it was.

Abbey answered his question by reaching between them and guiding his penis to her entrance, which ached for him, longing to be joined as one. Jed grasped her hips and pulled her to the edge of the bed before thrusting into her slowly. She shuddered in response to the contact, still sensitive from her orgasm moments before, as he filled her all the way to the hilt. Abbey’s muscles squeezed his shaft firmly, all in an attempt to pull him deeper inside her.

“Tonight is it, handsome,” Abbey said to her husband as he leaned down to kiss her again.

Jed smiled at her and all she could see was pure love in his eyes, “Then let’s shoot for the moon, sweet knees.”

Their lips met in a sweet, passionate kiss, and they began to move together as one, in a dance that had been perfected over decades. The euphoria of the night’s electoral victory faded into the background. A celebration of them took its place. Tonight marked the end of the most stressful campaign of their lives, and they were still standing. Their love for each other only grew in strength and volume. It drove them to try to amend a genuine regret in their relationship tonight. Come tomorrow, everything would change and this fun little fantasy would be over.

Abbey lifted her legs and rested them on his shoulders. In response, Jed wrapped his arms around her neck and upper back, lifting her up gently towards him. The new angle allowed Jed to try and stimulate his wife’s G-spot, a favorite challenge of his. She deserved the world after everything she did for him and would continue to do. Within a matter of minutes, Abbey felt a much more intense orgasm building.

“Jed...” She whispered. It felt like a pulse inside her, growing steadily more intense as time ticked by.

“I’m right behind you,” He rasped. His thrusts quickening as he raced to send Abbey over the edge first.

The pulsing sensation Abbey felt intensified until it exploded, causing her to cry out as warmth spread through her. Jed followed behind her as promised, his penis spasming inside her as it ejected everything he had into her. It felt nothing short of amazing. They stayed like that for a long time, content in being together for a moment of uninterrupted bliss.

As the two lovers revealed in the afterglow of their lovemaking, they were unaware of the forces that conspired to bring them to this moment. Mother Nature worked tirelessly on them for weeks, preparing them to act on the biological timing afforded to them tonight. Just as it had on each occasion that resulted in Elizabeth, Eleanor, and Zoey. 

The Devine watched over the Bartlets, prepared to answer Abbey's offered prayer from long ago, and send a soul to complete Mother Nature's work. Instead, they merely watched, as the love they approved of decades earlier, create its own soul in the air around the lovers. 

A force unto itself, love remained a mystery, even to the Devine. They had no control over whom any human or creature loved, much less what it did or how intense it was. The love that Abbey and Jed Bartlet shared was intense and apparently special enough to generate its own little soul. It hung in the air like a little spark for a few seconds before drifting down and settling into its rightful place.

When Jed and Abbey finally parted, he sat next to her and then flopped down onto the bed as pleasure coursed through his veins. He reached over and threaded his fingers through hers. She squeezed his hand in response.

“We’ve lost our minds,” Abbey said, staring up at the ceiling. “I thought running for President was crazy. But this is insane.”

“Well, if this doesn’t work, we can start looking at getting another dog,” He offered, turning to look at her.

“I suppose,” She replied, sounding unconvinced.

“Or we could work on trying again...”

Abbey focused her gaze on him, “You really want to?”

“Only if you do.”

“I love you very much.”

“I love you, too."

Abbey turned onto her side and reached for her husband, pulling her into him as their lips met once more to try again. The love in the surrounding air dropped back to Earth like stars, returning to its creators to repeat the process all over again and to protect its new little secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Chapter 3 of Expecting Felicity will be up soon!


End file.
